


Merry And Bright

by Sophisticatedmarten



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticatedmarten/pseuds/Sophisticatedmarten
Summary: A Secret Santa gift having to do with those you love and the surprises they bring.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Merry And Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caleesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleesa/gifts).



> Note for Kura: Hi Kura! :) I’m your secret santa, if it wasn’t obvious already xD I hope you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> This fic was beta’d by the amazing Dreua who has a big brain and knows how to write coherently unlike me 😂

“I think that’s everything, Miami,” the long haired man says softly, pulling the santa hat off his head. Gueira had insisted that they both wear goofy hats while they opened presents, so they would have a good laugh later on. He glances down at the band on his finger, a smile widening on his face. The two had always been in sync with one another, so it was a pleasant surprise when they both presented the rings to each other, uncontrollably laughing at the coincidence.

Gueira moves to wrap both of them in a massive blanket, looking very content with its warmth. They squish up close to one another, hands moving against the other’s body. Clumsy, excited motions... Something feels off. Meis can see that Gueira’s eyes keep darting to the front door every couple of moments and that he’s biting his lip impatiently.

Meis moves his hands, slowly pulling at the elastic of Gueira’s pajama pants and letting it snap back into place. The red-head yelps in surprise, moving to rub his skin. Using Gueira’s distraction to his advantage, the blue haired man sticks both of his hands into Gueira’s pants, giving him a sharp grin. His nails dig into cloth as he desperately looks for skin. A wanton moan escapes his partner as Gueira tilts his head back. 

Meis can’t help but go in for the newly exposed treat, nipping and sucking tanned skin. This only makes Gueira louder, sending a delightful shiver down the taller man’s spine. He wraps his legs around Gueira’s waist, desperately squeezing him, _wanting_. Oh God, does he want. His chest aches with how much he desires to ruin Gueira right now. 

The doorbell rings.

It sends Gueira into a frazzled mess as he struggles to get himself out of the blanket, tugging up his pants as he pulls away from Meis. Heart falling into his stomach, the older of the two crosses his arms over his chest. Meis can’t help but pout just a little, looking up at the analog clock hanging on their wall. It’s only 9:54... There’s not supposed to be anyone coming over until 1... Peeking over the couch, Meis glares at the door. Gueira still has antlers on as he opens it, revealing Lio and Galo.

“Merry Holidays!” Galo booms, his cheeks rosy red as he towers over the short blond. He’s holding a heavily meshed carrier, too dark for anyone to be able to see into. Lio, on the other hand, is layered in many jackets, face almost not visible underneath his beanie and scarf. Gueira immediately moves to help Lio out of his clothes, leaning over to unwrap the scarf. Meis meets Lio’s gaze, not very surprised to see a raised eyebrow at him. Of course, Gueira was already bruising from the hickies...

Once their boss was freed from all of his layers, he saunters over to the couch. Lio leans over to give Meis a gentle kiss on his cheek. He pulls back and looks at him with his deep purple eyes.

“Happy Holidays, cowboy,” Lio murmurs, a soft smile appearing on his face, “I know we’re here a bit early, but it’s kinda necessary~” Meis frowns a little bit, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He looks at Lio and then moves his gaze to watch Gueira ushering Galo into the house with the mysterious carrier. When his partner catches his eye, a nervous grin widens on his face.

“So... we’re actually not done with presents,” Gueira chuckles nervously. He beckons Meis over to the floor, sitting to the left of the carrier. Meis gives him a bit of a look, frowning at all three of them, before he sits down on his knees. 

“Gueira... we are not ready for a dog...” Nope the animal in the cage is not making any noises... definitely not a dog... or a cat for that matter, “No... what the fuck is it?!” He ruffles his hair, trying to figure out what could be in the carrier.

“Meisies... just open the cage,” his partner leans over, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Meis lets out a huff, crossing his arms.

“Gueira, we can’t have a pet, it’s too much work!” He protests, while he leans over to unzip it. Meis looks inside and gasps, covering his mouth in surprise. Inside is a small fluffy bunny, nose wiggling. The tall man looks at Gueira with tears in his eyes. 

“You got me a lionhead,” he whispers, hands still held up to his mouth in surprise, “You remembered I used to have rabbits and you remembered how much I missed them!!” The fluffy rabbit peeks his head out and quickly ducks back in, trying to adapt to his new surroundings. A loud thump comes from the inside of the carrier and Meis let out a sharp laugh.

“Aw, sweetie, it’s ok,” he murmurs, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Welcome home, little guy.” He holds a hand out towards the cage to let the rabbit get a smell of him. The little black nose twitches but he’s not ready to come out. Meis has seen all kinds of rabbits growing up and this reaction won’t get him down.

“This is the best present ever!” Meis declares, as he looks back up at the three smug assholes sitting in on the carpet… His family.

“Well… this lil shit is ours now so he needs a name! He’s part of Mad Burnish and that means the name will hafta be special,” Meis purses his lips and takes a moment before he points at the bunny, “I pronounce your name to be Phoenix!”

“Slow down cowboy, this little boy had a name. He already responds to Owen,” Lio raises a brow with a soft smirk on his lips.

“Well… now he has a second name! He’s one of us and we all have more than one name!” Meis begins to point at every individual in the room.

“Miami!” Gueira flexes his arms with a sharp grin.  
“Detroit!” Lio rolls his eyes, but there’s a tight smile on his face.  
“Dallas!” Meis points at himself with a laugh.  
“And uh…” Galo looks bright eyed when the finger finally points at him, “Snow cone!” Gueira guffaws at Galo’s fallen expression, which leads to another thump from inside the carrier.

“Aw bud, I know Gueira’s loud but he’s not gonna hurt ya, pumpkin.” Meis coos, scratching the ground in front of the cage, “Also, d’ya guys have the food n hay for this lil guy? And a litter box?”

~~

Gueira’s almost positive he hasn’t seen Meis this happy since before the Promare left. Phoenix Owen has brought a lot of light with him as he follows the two men around their little apartment, honking with delight. He still thumped when Gueira got too loud but it was always a delight to hear such a loud noise from such a small package. But you could say the same thing for Gueira…

Right now, the little guy is curled up in Meis’s lap, as the tall man reads a novel. Owen nibbles at his owner's fingers, demanding more affection. The blue haired man looks up at Gueira with a mile wide smile.  


“What d’ya think about getting him a friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a discord group secret santa! I enjoyed writing and if you liked it, maybe leave a comment? QwQ or kudos? Both are nice! Feel free to follow me on twitter where i reblog a lot of promare stuff and sometimes say things @sophmarten
> 
> I guess I could dedicate this fic to all the pet rabbits out there <3 Especially my little girl Cinnabun, who has brought so much love into my life in 2020. And Kura’s little Owen, who inspired the bunny in this fic :)


End file.
